


Whore In Purple

by FlowerSlices



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/pseuds/FlowerSlices
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 8





	Whore In Purple

他开始对一个街边男妓上心起来，这着实分外罕见。事出不巧，而他在这方面向来兴致缺缺。  
稀疏平常的一天。用借来的限制级DVD消磨时光，充斥性虐待、鸡奸、猥亵、淫秽、模糊的血肉、破裂的肢体，从饶有兴致到只是轻蔑地一撇嘴。晚些时分走进常去的一家点唱机酒吧像小女孩数着冰激凌融化似的徐缓等待长日将尽，终于，他不耐烦的抓挠自己的红发，推门而出。在路灯下的影子，一只黑鸟抓住了他的眼球。  
是个高挑瘦削的年轻人，帽檐下压着黑发，斜靠灯柱吸着烟。借着晦暗如死水一般的光线，他花里胡哨的外套前襟露出来的胸膛色彩流动而迷蒙，晒到恰到好处的浅褐色河床，涌动的是尼罗河肥沃甜润的土壤。即使在昏黄的、陈腐的油一般涌动的肮脏的光线下，仍像个古典油画走出贵族的脸庞，笑纹介于孩子和老人之间，天真纯粹和理性老道恰如其分的相得益彰。  
当他笑起来时——那年轻男人察觉到无法忽视的火热视线并缓缓投以冷静审视的一笑——那浅褐色的眼睛显得如此美好而冷漠。其中微微泛着光像河底冰凉清透的卵石，在夏日水流淙淙的夜晚，萤火虫飞来飞去。他的脑海中时常会会想起好像不属于自己的美好片段，但少有。来自人格形成时期的记忆经久不绝，大多是充满歇斯底里、天雷暴戾般的怒火。腥浓的雾霭经久不散，弥漫着血和精液的气味，那大多让他痛苦。  
当那目光投过来的时候——简直让人移不开眼。凭借老练的本能性，他从中嗅出了肉体生意的味道。而那原本大摇大摆岔开的双腿稍作合并，短裤管最下露出一截荧光粉色，像矫揉造作的女人撅着嘴圾着脚装作小女孩，倒错的俗艳的官能。心知肚明的欲望，无人作答。  
彼此寒暄客套一番过后，他把烟掐了，抛出一个弧度，随意丢弃的紫罗兰碾碎堕落进泥土。接下来如影随形的沉默和他们比肩而行，直到抵达熟悉的旅馆。睡眼惺忪的招待从小窗接过旅馆钱。就像任何脏乱街道边的公寓楼房一样锈迹斑驳的洋铁皮屋顶，木质地板随着推开门嘎吱作响，斑驳的大理石壁炉积累着灰尘。有些冷。他说他的叫Izzy，也许不是真名。他不动声色看着他随意地脱下衣服，因为屋子里沉淀的冷意一寒噤并轻骂了一声。报童帽、黑色铅笔裤、豹纹外套扔在床边的椅子上。空气里从过去到今天里都充斥着干涸的汗液和亘古不变的霉化气味。  
肉体的进展过程一开始是缓慢的。用粗硬的手指戳进戳出，听到颤抖的喘粗气声，偶然迸发出一声绷紧了的、短促、喑哑的尖叫。黑发青年双手前伸跪地，嘴里喃喃发出小动物的嘤咛声。拔出带着液体的手指，掐住大腿根部把阴茎推进到底，戳刺、挖凿、挤压。焦灼的欲念和肮脏的爱火摩擦、生热、繁衍。茶褐色的碎玻璃撒到土里来，他的瞳孔像是整个揉碎了，嘴唇咬住又松开，断断续续呻吟着，当柱体被捏住上下撸动时，眼睛里似乎含有泪水，黑发已经湿透了。伸出手掐住乳头，将沁红的小巧硬物用指尖骚弄，像抠弄让人刺痒的一块皮疹或痂。用力扯住他的黑发逼迫他头 昂起，像动物交媾一样从后面操他。扭曲、蜿蜒、挺弄。在顶端的敏感点处狠狠摩擦两下又按住，他瞪大眼睛，嘴唇嗫嚅着听不清的请求话语。  
当手指终于移开，他黑发散乱着，嘴唇直哆嗦，眼睛里一片茫然。白精喷射了。稠粘着覆酌床板上、膝盖旁、指缝间。当他到达高潮同时也被粘黏稠厚的羊水一般的精液灌满了一肚子，灵魂正籍由此离开身体。在他还在断断续续喘气时一下下吮吻他的嘴唇。  
还不够。他还想要他双腿大张并合不拢，满脸泪水抽搐着高潮，淅淅沥沥的液体像自尊一样淋漓，流淌在更肮脏不了多少的水泥地板。呼吸通道被双手扼住，满脸唾液泪水混合精液地眼脸上翻，艰难甚至可怜的寻求氧气的模样。他未发觉自己还处于高潮后恍惚的幻想中，沉耽在深远的海里沉浮。直到锁骨感应到湿漉漉的头颅滚过来的触感，他的脸虚浮着贴在他的脖颈，还在喘气，偏着头问他的名字。  
…….玫瑰？他皱皱眉头，温热气息数悉喷洒在下颌上，疲倦的肉体头脑只有草草捕捉的能力，对于复杂事物不愿多想，更不愿多睁开看一眼。他换个姿势，甚至舒舒服服地蹭一下，漆黑的大型动物在收拢牙爪后，整个都是懒洋洋的。  
你喜欢玫瑰吗？他问。  
玫瑰？是的。我喜欢。他嘟囔着回答。  
没人不喜欢美丽的花。即使荆棘刺伤软弱无力者的手指。  
低声吐露着无人何从得知的字眼后，他漆黑的睫毛闭上了。  
Axl咬着金红色的发尾，断断续续地咧开嘴笑了。  
俨然他才是那个得到花的小女孩。


End file.
